It's Not Over Yet
by jade silvertounge
Summary: <html><head></head>What happened when the others heard that Harry was dead? How did his friends, his followers, react when Voldemort's cold voice echoed in the Great Hall? Told in alternating POVs, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Mrs. Weasely. R&R!</html>
1. Ron

**Ron's POV**

I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time, watching the endless parade of dead bodies being carried into the Great Hall. Hermione looked at me with concern on her face, even as the tears rolled down. I squeezed her hand. "I'm fine," I said quietly. I watched numbly as my family stood, keeping vigil around Lupin, Tonks, and Fred. Fred… the anger stirred in me again, white hot. Why was no one fighting? I wanted to go kill some Death Eaters. Only Hermione's hand in mine restrained me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ginny walk over beside mum, crying quietly. I turned away, and for the first time since the room of requirement, I looked Hermione full in the face. "We did right, didn't we?" I asked, my voice cracking only slightly.

"Not going after the Death Eaters, and just watching Snape die? Was that right?"

I felt Dad put a comforting arm around my shoulder, and Bill and Percy watching me. Hermione gave a small, tremulous smile. "Of course we did right, we had to help Harry," she said.

About to round off on her, I stopped abruptly.

"Where is Harry?" I asked. "I know he needs some time to think, but shouldn't he be here? Shouldn't he show his respect for Fred?"

I frowned, anger building up inside. He had no right to just leave, these people died for him and was he just going to walk away?... My thoughts trailed off at the look of horror on Hermione's face.

"What?" I asked, wondering what I missed.

"Ron, you don't think he would…give himself up, would he?" she whispered. I swallowed hard, forcing confidence into my voice.

"No. Harry wouldn't be mental enough to do that," I said with a shaky laugh, reassuring myself as much as her. "He's probably just off somewhere thinking…" Dad, Bill and Percy all exchanged a look.

"Do you think we should try to find him?" Bill said hesitantly, uncertainty in his voice. It was Ginny who answered, looking down the stretch of the Great Hall.

"Maybe McGonagall knows where he went," she said, almost in a monotone. McGonagall herself was walking towards us slowly, as slowly as she had walked after Umbridge had stunned her five times and she was forced to use a walking stick. She paused before mum, who was still lying on Fred's chest.

"Molly…" she said, her usual crispness gone. Ginny interrupted, "Have you seen Harry?" she asked urgently. "Harry?" McGonagall said, a small spark of alarm in her eyes. "No."


	2. Ginny

**Ginny's POV**

As soon as McGonagall said "No," a strange, swooping feeling settled in my stomach. For some inexplicable reason, I thought of the strange, tender look that Harry gave me right before he kissed me that first time… And then a high, cold, clear voice interrupted my memory.

"**Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together." **

I froze, gasping in shock. The sea of faces in the Great Hall writhed and heaved as my eyes blurred and refocused. Every face was a mixture of shock, disbelief, and horror. My only thought was _Harry…_ If they had his body it was true, I thought wildly. But it couldn't be true, Harry couldn't be dead he was our savior the Chosen One and _I loved him…._ Mum stirred on top of Fred, and I grabbed her hand, flinching away from the looks on my family's faces. McGonagall was the first to move. She unfroze, a completely blank look on her face, and walked forward. Everyone in the Great Hall was moving, hugging each other, crying, all with looks of fear on their faces. I saw Ron and Hermione quickly hold each other for support, and Neville rise up out of the crowd. The look on Neville's face was one of determination, his wand held out as he followed McGonagall. I thankfully grasped Ron's outstretched hand, exchanging a tearful glance with Hermione on the right. This couldn't be true… but I had to know.


	3. Hermione

**Hermione's POV**

I grasped Ron's hand in a death grip, grateful for the comfort, even in all this. He gave me a weak smile, but the anger was back on his face. I grabbed his arm. "Ron," I implored. "Don't do anything stupid." He looked at me with fire in his eyes. "Hermione," he said. "If they… if Harry…" at this point his voice faltered. "We have to stay calm." I said, my voice shaking. "The snake- and V-Voldemort—only we know. If Harry c-c-can't, we have to.'" He just pulled me and Ginny closer, as I heard the doors to the castle creak open and McGonagall scream

"Harry! NO!"

I closed my eyes, because then I knew it was all over. I felt Ron's arm tighten around me, and opened my eyes to see…. Harry, cradled gently in Hagrid's enormous arms. His mouth gaped open as his head lolled to the side, and for the first time in my life I understood the anger in Ron's face. I could vaguely hear Ginny screaming beside Ron and I as the crowd pushed out of the castle, and I joined Ginny in screaming Harry's name without realizing it, my only thought being Harry and in the back ground _It's all over…._


	4. Neville

**Neville's POV**

I stared at Harry, now lying on the ground at Voldemort's feet. I just looked, willing him to get up, to move. He had been the one hope of Dumbledore's Army for so long- it couldn't just end like this, with everyone watching in despair. It wouldn't end like this! After all I worked for, I was not going to let Hogwarts fall again. I would rather die. I continued to stare at Harry's face, barely registering the shouts and cries of the people around me- all of them screaming at the Death Eaters who had killed the Chosen One- until, with a bang, everyone was silenced. I glanced up at Voldemort, as he paced back and forth behind Harry's body, stroking the head of the giant snake wrapped around his shoulders. _The snake…_ I immediately flashed back to Harry's words—his last words, I now realized. I told him, kept telling him, he couldn't give up, we would still fight and die even if he wasn't the Chosen One, and he said he would never give himself up, and I believed him. And then he said

" _You know Voldemort's snake, Neville? He's got a huge snake…Calls it Nagini…"_

"_I've heard, yeah…What about it?"_

"_It's got to be killed. Ron and Hermione know that, but just in case they-"_

Kill the snake. His last words. His last mission. Ron's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"He beat you!" Ron yelled, breaking the Silencing Charm. I glanced back at him for one moment, knowing that he knew what had to be done. He looked at me, fire in his eyes as he listened to Voldemort's lies. We weren't going to lie down and let Voldemort have his way. It was time for this to end. I gave Ron a nod as I turned and charged at Voldemort and the snake. _This is for you Harry._


	5. Luna

**Luna**

I watched as Neville pushed through the crowd, heading for Voldemort. Running at the enemy—it was the kind of thing that had become the norm with Neville. The kind of passionate, determined, _crazy_ thing that nearly got us all killed but got the job done. Then again, who was I to judge something as crazy? In his mind, he was doing the most logical thing possible—fighting back, just as we had done all this past year. I didn't know why he would charge at You-Know-Who, but I approved of his actions. Voldemort continued speaking, telling some horrible lie about how Harry was killed trying to sneak away. Harry definitely wasn't a coward—if anything, he was self-sacrificing. He was always moping about, worried, and he didn't seem to realize his death wouldn't stop us from fighting. We were Dumbledore's Army. Neville thankfully, choose that moment to charge forward, wand in hand, stopping You-Know-Who's words. He was down on the ground within seconds, and I wondered vaguely if he would die. We would all most likely die tonight, but it was no matter to me—everyone died sooner or later. What would be sad was if he died and the rest of the army was left still alive.

"**But you're a pure-blood, aren't you, my brave boy?" **I heard Voldemort ask quietly, as Neville stood bravely between the two armies. I winced. Neville was extremely self-conscious of the fact that he was a pure-blood in a time when so many muggle-borns were murdered. I was always telling him that being a pure-blood wasn't his choice. The fates in the floating island above Scotland choose where a child went. But he did not seem to hear me. I could see Voldemort forcing the sorting hat on Neville, causing him to burst into flames. I started forward, along with everyone else in the castle. I ran towards the nearest thestral, watching as Neville sliced the head of the giant snake around Voldemort. That was an odd thing to do in the middle of a war, but it seemed to make You-Know-Who extremely angry. The thestrals galloped towards me, and I carefully patted the nearest one. They were intelligent creatures. "The giants," I whispered. "Take down the giants." I caught Ginny's outstretched hand as we raced for the castle. She was gasping, tears running down her face, but she still managed to say "I want Bellatrix."

I saw Bellatrix's bouncing hair disappear as she followed after her Dark Lord. Ginny was shooting her Bat-Bogey Hex at everyone who got in the way as we raced towards Bellatrix. "Hermione!" Ginny yelled, and grabbed her by the arm. I looked towards the girl I had never really known, but always considered a friend. She nodded at me just as Ron had nodded at Neville, and I shot the first curse at Bellatrix's feet.


	6. Molly Weasley

**Molly Weasley**

I strode forward through the chaos of the castle. My original sadness had disappeared, and instead all I felt was a blazing anger. My family was destroyed…. All because of these _people._ These Death Eaters who did not see a human life as worth anything, and killed my sons. I began to look frantically for the rest of my family, feeling a small pang of relief as I saw them all holding their ground. All except my only daughter. She was battling Bellatrix after all my efforts to keep her from the fight, and a Killing Curse was speeding towards her. My anger flared into a wildfire, unhindered by any other emotions. My husband was not here to calm the fire raging inside me, and I did not want him to. I acted completely on instinct, throwing off my cloak.

"**NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!"**

I drew my wand, letting my anger spill out of it. Fred, Harry… everyone I considered my family—I was doing this for them. A few students ran forward, but I pushed them back, focused on the fight. _I _was going to end this, for myself and my family. The insane witch was taunting me, and I pushed myself forward.

"**You—will—never—touch—our—children—again!" **I screamed it in her face as she laughed at me, and shot a killing curse straight at her heart. I watched with a sick satisfaction as her eyes bulged as she toppled to the ground. I knew there would be retribution but I didn't care. She would not touch them again, and that was all I needed to know. I dimly heard a cry of _Protego! _ And turned slowly to see… Harry. The seventh son I never had. Alive.


End file.
